A New Arrival
by Sensation0023
Summary: Mimato- A dark energy finds Mimi and is enclosed in her necklace, where it sucks her energy out little by little. R/R I'm not writing more chapter until I get reviews.
1. Chapter 1

A New Arrival  
  
Introduction-Back from the digital world, and Mimi just moved back to Japan, after living in America for 4 years. Mimi is now 15. She is currently single and she's matured. She is just getting back to Japan from America; her and her parents have already moved everything back into a new home after being there for a couple weeks.  
  
Mimi walks down the hallway of Odaiba High School. She looks at her schedule and reads her combination in her head as she turns the knob on her locker. She gets her books read and goes to her first class.  
  
Mimi walks into her classroom just as Mr. Wong is getting up from his desk. Mr. Wong then says, "Class settle down, I'd like to share our new guest. Her name is Mimi Tachikawa. Some of you may remember her. She moved to America about 4 years ago and is now back. Welcome Mimi, sit down in that blank chair on the right." Mr. Wong says, as he points to a seat next to Sora.  
  
Mimi sits down calmly while people are looking at her curiously. She has changed so much. Sora looked at Mimi and thought, 'I wonder if she can recognize me. She's been gone for so long, it's a miracle anyone in this classroom remembers that she still exists.' Sora looked at Mimi again and said, "Mimi, it's so nice to see you again. It's been way too long, since you left."  
  
Mimi looked at her questionably and responded, "Oh, thank you. Uh, by the way, do I happen to know you? You look familiar."  
  
Sora looked a little hurt, but she probably should have expected it and said, "Mimi, of course you know me. We were once best friends, before you left, and we lost contact. I'm Sora."  
  
Mimi looked stunned and said astonishingly, "Sora! Oh my gosh, sorry. I couldn't remember who you were. I have missed you a lot."  
  
Sora smiled and said, "It's okay Mimi. I'll find you at lunch and you can eat with us. You can catch up on things with everyone else, okay?"  
  
"Sure, sounds enjoyable." Mimi said excitedly.  
  
~After class~  
  
Sora went strait out the door and looked for Tai and Matt at there locker where they usually meet after 1st period. Sora spotted Tai and Matt, and ran strait to them and said, "Hey guys! I have the greatest news!"  
  
Tai and Matt looked at Sora strangely and said, "What?"  
  
"Mimi is back from America! She was in my first period class; and man has she changed! She is way calmer than she used to be. She doesn't have pink hair, and she isn't wearing pink. She has matured so much!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Tai just looked at her and said, "Cool."  
  
While Matt on the other hand, thought, 'Mimi; she's back? Wow! This must be a dream! I use to have the biggest crush on her, then she moved and so I just forgot about her.' Tai waved his hand in front of Matt's face. "Earth to Matt!"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Tai. I guess I spaced out a little bit there." Matt said startled by Tai.  
  
Sora looked at him suspiciously and said, "Oh, Matt. I get it! You still have a HUGE crush on Mimi!"  
  
Tai started laughing and Matt looked at them wide eyed and said embarrassingly, "What? I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  
~At Mimi's house~  
  
Mimi slipped into her nightgown and fell swiftly asleep. Moments later a shadow appeared, hovering over her. A hand reached out and placed a hand on her chest, slightly below her neck. A dark light surrounded Mimi and the shadow disappeared, with a necklace in place of its hand. The necklace glowed a dark and evil red.  
  
The next morning Mimi awakened, with fear in her eyes. She had a horrible dream. She had a dream of death and darkness. She got out of bed and felt something dangling from her neck. It was a necklace. She doesn't remember having put a necklace on before going to bed. She looked in the mirror to get a better look at the necklace. She noticed that it had a red crystal in the center with two red stars on either side of it. She has never seen is before, so how did it ever come to be on her neck in the first place? She decided not to take it off; it just felt right to wear it. She liked the color and decided to wear a red top and her long denim skirt with two slits on the sides of it. She also wore her white pumps (shoes) to give her a somewhat sporty look. Today she kind of felt tired, but she could have sworn that she had gotten enough sleep last night.  
  
~At school~  
  
Mimi was hanging out with her friends, eating lunch. Sora looked at Mimi, and noticed her necklace. "Where did you get that beautiful necklace?" Sora said questionably.  
  
"Oh this, you know, I really don't know. It just appeared out of nowhere." Mimi said.  
  
Sora looked at her questionably and said, "Riiiight."  
  
Mimi just giggled. The rest of the day, Mimi began to feel extremely tired and decided to sleep when she got home.  
  
~Days later~  
  
Mimi's friends and parents started noticing and started getting kind of worried. Mimi was pale and always tired. Mimi would sleep in most of her classes and would get home and sleep too. Her friends would ask if she was okay, and she kept telling them that she was just fine, because she was still unsure what was happening to her. She began to look thinner also. Little did they know that the necklace was evil, and had been sucking the life out of her day by day.  
  
One night, Mimi lay sleeping. Her necklace started glowing dark red. A shadow appeared again, this time much stronger and able to fight. Soon it left into the digital world, leaving the necklace around Mimi to keep sucking life out of her bit by bit.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Izzy ran up to the digidestined who were sitting around a bench at school, talking; of course Mimi sat there with her head on her folded arms sleeping. "Guys! We have a situation! Myotismon is in the digital world destroying everything! We need to get there right away and stop him. He was supposed to be dead, but somehow he has regained his powers, and is back to fight."  
  
Everyone just looked at him shocked. He even had Mimi's full attention. Tai looked worried and said, "When did he appear in the digital world?"  
  
"It appears that he's been there since last night, and he has already destroyed a couple places in the digital world." Izzy said sadly.  
  
Tai stood up and said, "Then it appears that we have to go to the digital world and destroy Myotismon again, for the final time!"  
  
~At the Digital World~  
  
Digimon were running and screaming for their lives as the Digidestined entered the Digital World. A mass of bats appeared and spread apart to show what was underneath, Myotismon. Myotismon stood in front of the Digidestined. "So, you digi brats are here. What took you so long? Oh and Mimi, I have something to collect from you!" Myotismon said.  
  
Everyone looked at Mimi and Mimi looked up and said, "What?"  
  
Myotismon looked at her and laughed, "Oh, my dear, you had no idea and you still have no idea. You are a key element in my plan!" With that said, he swiped up Mimi with his hand and Mimi disappeared.  
  
Matt looked up horrified along with everyone else and said, "NO! MIMI! What did you do? Where is she? Tell me!"  
  
Myotismon looked at him amusingly and said, "Oh, don't worry, she's alright, for now! Soon, she will be no more!"  
  
Matt looked horror-struck and said, "What did you mean when you said that she's a key element in your plan?"  
  
"Well, I sucked the energy out of her to replenish myself. I used her to get my powers back. I was just a mere shadow, due to the final blow by you kids that long time ago. I was unable to do anything, so I used up the last of my energy to make a necklace, place it on her as a shadow form, and place myself inside of the necklace to suck away her life energy. Right now, as I speak, she is dying."  
  
Everyone looked at him with a horrified look. Matt fell to his knees.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Sorry to just cut you off like that. I know it's kind of short too. I just hate to do that, but, I just started to right stories, and am having difficulty coming up with stuff. But, don't worry, I WILL get a next chapter up very soon. Do you like it so far? Please give me some reviews and some ideas. I hate to leave you hanging. 


	2. Chapter 2

A New Arrival  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Matt couldn't possibly think about what is happening to Mimi. All he wanted to do is kill Myotismon, and get his friends out of there. Myotismon just smiled contently; he was obviously pleased with himself.  
  
"How could you do this to Mimi you monster?" Matt yelled. Garurumon started lunging at Myotismon, but Myotismon seemed to block every hit that he received.  
  
Else where, Mimi woke up. She was having a terrible dream or rather, a nightmare. She felt awkward and looked to see her surroundings. She was floating. It's dark, and she couldn't see a single thing. She looked down to see her necklace glowing dark red. Mytosmon's image appeared out of nowhere. Mimi just gasped.  
  
"Mimi! Do you feel, tired? Hahaha!" Myotismon said grinning evilly.  
  
Mimi just stood there stunned. "That's why I have been feeling tired? Oh my gosh! But, how?"  
  
"Your necklace my dear. It looks very nice on you. It's shall I say, a present from me. Hahaha!" With that Myotismon disappeared.  
  
'The necklace!' Mimi thought. 'Of course! It has been sucking my life energy!' Mimi pulled off the necklace and smashed it in between her hands. It barely cracked, but Mimi kept at it, and the necklace finally shattered into pieces and dropped into the nothingness around her. Mimi then appeared back in the digital world with her friends.  
  
"Mimi!" Matt said excitedly. Matt ran up to Mimi and hugged her. "I thought we lost you there for a minute!"  
  
Mimi nodded her head, "Well, almost. I don't even know where I was. It's good to be back!" Mimi said while hugging Matt back.  
  
"What! How did you get back here you little brat!" Myotismon said surprised. "What's happening? I'm disappearing! No! You destroyed the necklace. I'll get you back Sincerity! You just wait! I will return!" Myotismon said as he disappeared.  
  
"Well guys, how about we go home!" Mimi said smiling.  
  
Everyone nodded and started walking out of the digital world and back into school. Mimi was about to walk out, when she was suddenly grabbed by something. "Ahhhhh!" Mimi screamed while getting pulled back in.  
  
Matt turned around and looked on the computer screen to see Mimi being held by Myotismon. "No! Mimi!" Matt said while putting his communicator back up to the screen to be pulled back into the digital world. Everyone saw Matt, and followed suit.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Mimi said nervously.  
  
"Well, I told you I'd be back! And when someone disappears, make sure they're actually gone foolish child!" Myotismon said. With that he swiped Mimi up by the collar of her shirt. "I've got you now!"  
  
Mimi screamed. "Oh no you don't!" Matt said from behind as everyone else were still entering the digital world.  
  
"Oh yea, well what are you going to do to me? I have your friend's life in my hands!" Myotismon said, while shaking Mimi.  
  
Matt looked at Mimi frightened by what Myotismon would do to her.  
  
"We've killed you once and we could do it again! We are stronger than ever now! You don't stand a chance!" Tai said.  
  
"Oh, but you are mistaken. Don't you mean I am stronger now? I overpower all of you weaklings!" Myotismon said.  
  
"Let Mimi go right now!" Sora shouted.  
  
"And are you going to take her from my hands little girl?" Myotismon said while tightening his grip on Mimi.  
  
Sora nodded her hand and ran up to grab Mimi, only to be pushed to the ground. "Ha! You are useless! You can't stop Mimi! Well, since your friends are trying to fight me, I'll just send you to another dimension, where you will be tortured until I get there to torture you myself!" Myotismon said as Mimi disappeared into another dimension.  
  
"Mimi!" Matt yelled. "Bring her back!"  
  
"How about you make me you little runt!" Myostimon sneered.  
  
"Fine I will!" Matt said. "Get him Garurumon!" Everyone launched their digimon to attack Myotismon, and miserably failed.  
  
Mimi landed roughly on the ground elsewhere. She got up, un-aware of where she stood. She looked around to see a couple of monsters with big grins on their faces. "My My, isn't she a pretty one?" One of them asked. The other one nodded his head in agreement. Mimi started running only to be stopped by one of the goblin looking monsters. He swiped a claw at her, and successfully scratched her stomach. She looked down to see a slash across her stomach that was now bleeding. She started crying, and tried to run away, only to be stopped and tortured some more.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Sorry to cut you off. I haven't even got any reviews so I guess none of you like this story so far. If you want me to continue writing, then send some reviews please. I only want like, 5 or so. Thanx! 


End file.
